Confesión
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Un pequeño Two-Shot que relata la confesión de Mai hacia Naru ¿Como reaccionará él? ¿Corresponderá a los sentimientos de Mai? Cap 2/2
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ^^**

**Quiero decir que me siento muy feliz publicando un fic de esta serie, la verdad siempre había querido hacer uno. Iba a publicarlo después de un tiempo más, pero como me quedo sin internet quise hacerlo antes.**

**Bueno, este será un two-shot, y seguirá en una serie de mini-fics que ya tengo planeados ^^**

**Me disculpo si algún personaje no actúa como en la serie, es realmente difícil escribir de esto, y más cuando estoy acostumbrada a los fics de Naruto y Bleach solamente.**

**Sin más les dejo el capítulo uno.**

…

**Confesión Capítulo 1**

Hoy era un día muy especial para Mai, hoy era el día en que cumplía sus dieciocho años, y estaba muy feliz.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la primera vez que había visto a Naru, en su salón de clases, cuando contaba historias de terror con sus amigas. Aquel misterioso muchacho, siempre tan frío y serio, pero que si se preocupaba por todos sus amigos. Al principio no le dio mucha confianza, pero ciertamente parecía un verdadero príncipe, salido del más fantástico cuento de hadas, pero bastaron sólo unos minutos de conocerlo para darse cuenta de que era un narcisista; de ahí su apodo: Naru, ya que su nombre era Shibuya Kazuya.

Mai sabía que Naru jamás la miraría de la forma en que ella quería, pero no había podido evitar enamorarse de él, a pesar de saber que de hacerlo saldría herida, ya que nunca sería correspondida.

-Rayos ¿Por qué aún sigo pensando en eso? – Se preguntó soltando un suspiro. Se sentía una tonta por desear que él la quisiera, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba.

Entró a la oficina de Shibuya Psychic Research y lo vio ahí sentado sobre el sofá, mientras ojeaba unos papeles.

Mai no podía descifrar su mirada, y él aún no se percataba de su presencia. La chica se quedó en silencio, admirándole. Era cierto que tenía una actitud fría y molesta, y no sólo eso, era un arrogante, y por eso se sentía muy tonta por quererlo tanto. Aún recordaba aquel día en que ella le había comentado que era un chico guapo, y él, muy descaradamente le dijo "Tienes buen gusto" ¿Pero quien se creía que era? Y a pesar de eso no podía ignorar que él tuvo razón, y no podía dejar de observar esos ojos azules que no le dedicaban ni un segundo.

De pronto, Naru dejó de observar los papeles y clavó su mirada en la joven castaña que permanecía inmóvil junto a su puerta. Ella sintió su mirada helada sobre sí, y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-Mai, llegaste – Fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, volviendo su mirada a esos papeles.

Mai no podía creerlo ¿Ni siquiera un "hola Mai"?

Más bien si podía creerlo, y le molestaba de sobremanera ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera algo tan fuerte por un sujeto que ni siquiera se dignaba a saludarla en el día de su cumpleaños? Aunque sea hubiese pedido un "feliz cumpleaños", o algo así, pero nada, absolutamente nada.

Llevó su mano al pómulo de la puerta, y lo apretó con fuerza. Quería irse, quería dar la vuelta y no seguir mirando a ese descorazonado sujeto que la trastornaba sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Mai, quiero té – Ordenó Naru sin mirarla. En un instante, todas las fuerzas que Mai había acumulado la abandonaron, y asintiendo con la cabeza simplemente accedió a su petición.

Naru se quedó ojeando aquellos documentos, sobre un caso que le habían pedido. Estaba pensando en ir mañana a resolverlo, ya que no había nada más importante que hacer. En ese momento se acercó Lin, sentándose a su lado.

-Hola Naru ¿Viendo un nuevo caso? – Le preguntó el serio hombre. Naru sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo tampoco.

-No es la gran cosa, se trata de un Poltergeits según lo que dicen las pruebas.

Mai se acercó molesta hacia donde se encontraban ellos, cargando una pequeña bandeja redonda, con una taza de té encima. Naru aún seguía viendo esos malditos papeles ¡¿Qué demonios podía interesarle tanto de ellos?

-Aquí está tu té – Dijo ella con cierta brusquedad en su voz, dejando la taza sobre la mesa de centro sin nada de delicadeza. Naru la miró algo sorprendido, ya que ella generalmente no le entregaba las tazas de té con un humor como si sintiese deseos de matarlo, pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando la castaña le dio la espalda y regresó a la cocina.

-¿Tú sabes que le pasa? – Preguntó a Lin. El hombre –casi tan serio como él- miró hacia el lugar por donde se había ido Mai, y luego volvió a mirar a Naru.

-¿La has felicitado por su cumpleaños?

-¿Acaso es hoy?

-Así es, hoy Mai cumple dieciocho años. Deberías saberlo, ya que lleva dos años aquí.

-Claro que lo sabía – Dijo Naru observando la taza de té que Mai le había traído – Es sólo… que lo había olvidado.

oooo

-Naru idiota – Vociferó Mai en la cocina. Realmente se sentía molesta y triste. El año anterior había sucedido lo mismo; Naru también había olvidado su cumpleaños, y no lo había notado hasta que Houshou-san y Ayako lo habían comentado y la felicitaron.

Realmente estaba enojada consigo misma. Si Shibuya Kazuya era un narcisista, Taniyama Mai era una masoquista.

A veces deseaba que él fuera más como en Naru de sus sueños, y le mostrara esa bella sonrisa que sólo podía ver mientras dormía. A veces deseaba dormir para siempre, y vivir así, con el hombre que amaba.

Pero no; sabía que eso no sería posible nunca, y por esa razón le dolía. Realmente dolía amar y no ser correspondido.

oooo

Naru dejó la taza vacía de té sobre la mesa, y apartó su vista de los papeles. Lin ya se había ido, y lo había dejado solo con sus pensamientos.

Realmente se estaba sintiendo como un idiota ¿Cómo había podido olvidar el cumpleaños de Mai por segunda vez? Ya el año pasado le había hecho eso, y ahora, otra vez. Seguro Mai debía de estarse sintiendo muy triste ahora, y aunque él se portaba muy fríamente con ella, no quería decir que no guardara algún sentimiento especial por esa chica, después de todo ella era la única que se atrevía a decirle sus verdades a la cara, y sus palabras muchas veces le había hecho ser impulsivo.

-Rayos… - Dijo suspirando. En verdad no quería hacer algo que no fuera propio de él, pero al menos por esta vez, le daría una sorpresa a Mai.

oooo

-¿Qué dijo Naru que debemos comprar, Lin-san? – Le preguntó Mai a Lin.

Los dos estaban en una tienda de objetos electrónicos. Mai sólo lo observaba mientras que Lin miraba algunos repuestos de cámaras.

Mai miró con curiosidad los artículos, pero algo le daba mala espina. Según lo que recordaba todos los equipos de Naru tenían seguro, incluso se había enfadado al saber que él la había engañado para hacerla trabajar como su asistente ¿Entonces por que eso de comprar un repuesto?

-"_Aquí hay gato encerrado" _– Pensó la castaña con intriga, pero no dijo nada, quería esperar a ver que sucedía.

Lin se alejó un momento, dejando a Mai observando los artículos, y sacó un teléfono celular, llamando.

-¿Bueno? Si, estamos aquí ¿Cómo en cuanto tiempo regresamos? – Preguntó mirando a Mai de reojo – De acuerdo Naru, nos vemos.

Colgó la llamada y volvió a mirar a Mai, sonriendo levemente al recordar la razón por la que ambos estaban ahí.

-"_Naru debería aceptar de una vez lo que siente por Mai" _– Pensó el pelinegro. De verdad quería ver a Naru feliz, y sentía que si reconocía sus sentimientos por Mai podría hacerlo. Naru era muy orgulloso, pero era un ser humano, y tenía derecho a conocer el amor, a vivirlo como cualquier persona normal.

oooo

-Ah, Lin-san, no puedo creer que hayamos ido hasta allá y al final no hayamos comprado nada – Se quejó Mai mientras Lin abría la puerta de Shibuya Psychic Research.

-No encontré lo que buscaba – Fue la única respuesta del hombre. A Mai le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

-"_¿Cómo puede ser tan serio?" _– Pensó. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que las luces en la oficina estaban totalmente apagadas y no se veía nada - ¿Eh? ¿Por qué está tan oscuro?

En ese instante las luces se fueron encendidas por Lin, y la visión que recibió Mai la dejó anonadada.

-¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron todos sus amigos. Estaban todos ahí; Ayako sostenía un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños con una vela encendida. A su lado Bou-san lucía una gorra puntiaguda de cumpleaños y sostenía una corneta de cartón. John y Masako sonreían alegremente y Osamu tenía un regalo en sus manos, una caja mediana envuelta en un papel rojo, con una cinta azul. Mai sonrió, estaba muy feliz de que ellos hubiesen hecho esto por ella.

De pronto comenzó a buscar con la mirada a la persona más importante para ella, a quien más deseaba ver. Observó todo el lugar, y al fin lo halló sentado sobre el sofá, mirándola, lo que le hizo aparecer un evidente sonrojo en las mejillas. Ahora entendía por que Lin la había llevad a esa tienda y con ese pretexto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Taniyama-san – Le dijo Yasuhara acercándose a ella para entregarle el regalo y darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Mai se sonrojó, y de reojo observó como Naru veía a otra parte. Se sentía mal por eso. Él era tan cruel.

-¡Hey, no es justo! – Se quejó Bou-san - ¡Yo también quiero besar a Mai!

-¡B-Bou-san! – Reclamó la castaña sonrojada, haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír.

¿Por qué demonios ese par de idiotas tenían que ser así con _su _Mai? ¿Su Mai? ¿Desde cuando Mai era de su propiedad? Si, ella era su asistente, pero nada más. Y aún así, se había sentido tan molesto que tuvo que desviar la mirada para no ver aquel odioso espectáculo.

Había una sola cosa que Shibuya Kazuya no soportaba, por encima de todas las otras, y eso era que cualquier idiota coqueteara descaradamente con Mai. Por alguna razón eso le enfermaba, y después terminaba tratando groseramente a Mai, respondiéndole con monosílabos y dándole frías miradas. No quería hacerlo, pero era tan jodidamente orgulloso que no podía evitarlo.

Un rato más tarde todos estaban sonriendo y comiendo pastel sentados en la sala. Ayako contaba algo gracioso y todos reían por ello, menos Lin y Naru, como siempre.

-Oye Mai – Le habló Ayako - ¿Y cuando te harás novia de Yasuhara-san? – Preguntó sólo para molestar, pues sabía perfecto que Mai se moría por Naru.

-¿S-su novia? – Repitió la chica desconcertada.

-Oh, si ¿Verdad que estás enamorado de Mai, Yasuhara? – Preguntó Houshou al joven pelinegro, el cual le sonrió irónicamente y se ajustó los anteojos.

-Claro, de hecho estaba por decírselo, pero gracias por ahorrarme el trabajo – Respondió Osamu, haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio y se le quedaran viendo.

-Demonios, había olvidado tu pésimo sentido del humor – Dijo Houshou soltando un suspiro resignado.

-Pero es verdad – Siguió Osamu, haciendo que esta vez todos comenzaran a reír, incluido él, pero para Naru no fue nada gracioso, y se levantó abruptamente, aunque sólo Mai lo notó, dejando de sonreír.

-"_Naru…" _- Pensó con tristeza.

La fiesta siguió su curso, pero Naru estuvo alejado la mayor parte del tiempo. Masako fue la primera en despedirse, y John se fue junto a ella, ya que le quedaba de camino. Después, Ayako y Bou-san comenzaron a beber sake, les dieron una probada a Osamu y Mai, pero con una probada se sintió mareada, además ¿No se suponía que ellos dos no debían beber?

-¡Que te sucede Naru? – Le preguntó Lin acercándose a él. Naru no lo miró, sólo podía ver a una persona en ese lugar.

-Nada – Respondió, viendo como esa castaña sonreía con Yasuhara y Houshou. Lin miró a Mai y luego a Naru, notó que un sentimiento de rabia e ira se apoderaba de él.

-Si tanto la quieres ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de Mai y lo sabes.

-Cállate – Le dijo Naru con molestia, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba. Para él no era fácil decir algo así, claro que no.

-Ayako, Bou-san, Yasuhara-san – Les habló Mai con una sonrisa – Gracias por hacer esto por mí, son los mejores.

-De nada – Le respondió la sacerdotisa – Pero en realidad ninguno de nosotros planeó esto, sólo lo organizamos.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces quien lo hizo? – Preguntó la castaña confundida.

-Shibuya-san nos llamó y nos lo dijo – Respondió Osamu. Mai abrió sus ojos enormemente sorprendida.

-¿Naru? – Susurró, sin poder creer que él había hecho esto por ella. Naru había planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ella, pero entonces ¿Por qué estaba tan distante, más de lo normal? Se sentía confundida como nunca antes en su vida ¿Qué le pasaba a Naru? ¿Por qué hacer algo así por ella para después ignorarla completamente? Y en ese momento no pudo evitar mirarlo, y sus dos miradas se encontraron, perdiéndose la una en la otra, y como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, aquel insignificante segundo pareció volverse eterno, tanto así, que por un momento Mai vio algo distinto en los ojos de Naru, como si él por primera vez dejara de lado esa frialdad para expresar alguna clase de sentimiento, algo hacia ella.

Finalmente, ya pasadas las once de la noche, Ayako y Houshou estaban inconscientes sobre el sofá, y Yasuhara acababa de despedirse. Mai tenía sueño, así que decidió irse a su casa. Lin decidió encargarse de los dos bellos durmientes, levantándolos como pudo, dejando a Mai y a Naru en la sala.

-Y-ya me voy Naru – Avisó la chica acercándose tímidamente a él. Naru asintió con la cabeza, viendo como ella tomaba su abrigo y se lo ponía.

-¿Te irás sola? – Preguntó de pronto. Mai lo miró y asintió – Podría pasarte algo por el camino.

-No lo creo – Dijo Mai sonriendo ¿Acaso él estaba preocupado?

-Mai, eres muy sensible a los espíritus, y no sabemos que pueda haber en las calles a esta hora, si te vas sola podrías resultar poseída o algo.

-Ahora que lo dices… - Reflexionó Mai algo preocupada – Pero de todas formas no hay nadie que pueda acompañarme.

-Yo te acompañaré – Dijo Naru, y al oírlo Mai se sonrojó. No podía creer que Naru se ofreciera a llevarla hasta su casa. Asintió con la cabeza esbozando una leve sonrisa, pues se sentía realmente feliz de poder compartir un tiempo a solas con él.

oooo

Ambos iban por las frías calles de la ciudad, caminando tranquilamente con dirección a la casa de Mai. Ella iba muy sonriente, feliz de que Naru haya planeado una fiesta sorpresa para ella, y aunque él no le había dicho nada aún, Mai sabía que eso era debido a su forma tan orgullosa de ser, así que se conformaba sólo con eso.

-Naru… - Habló de pronto, llamando la atención del chico – Gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Gracias por que? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Mai frunció el ceño.

-Mo, Naru, ya lo sé todo, no tienes que fingir.

-¿De que hablas Mai? – Volvió a preguntar.

-Si quieres hacerme sentir como una idiota, está funcionando – Dijo la castaña molesta.

-Oh, pues si te sientes como una idiota entonces no me culpes por eso - Dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver a otro lado para no carcajearse de la cara que ponía Mai.

-¡Naru! – Se quejó la chica en tono de molestia. Se abalanzó contra él, dándole leves golpes en el pecho, aunque en realidad no estaba molesta. En el momento en que Naru trató de hacer que ella se detuviera sus pies y los de Mai se enredaron, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Mai estaba completamente sonrojada mientras se daba cuenta de que había caído encima de Naru, en una posición nada cómoda, y sus labios habían quedado muy cerca entre sí.

-N-Naru… - Profirió avergonzada.

-Levántate Mai, estás pesada – Le dijo Naru, rompiendo todo ambiente romántico que pudo llegar a haber. Como siempre sus odiosos comentarios tenían que arruinar el momento, y Mai se levantó rápidamente, aún más sonrojada, ya que de forma indirecta había sido llamada "gorda" por la persona que amaba.

-Eres un idiota Naru – Masculló enojada. Él sólo se puso de pie y se limpió el polvo del traje, después miró a Mai.

-Sigamos caminando – Dijo como si nada, volviendo a dar sus pasos por el camino. Mai ya estaba cansada ¿Por qué él se seguía comportando de esa forma? Se sentía muy molesta, estaba a punto de explotar, y cuando le iba a reclamar recordó algo.

-¿Uh? ¿Dónde está el regalo que me dio Yasuhara-san? – Se preguntó mirando para todos lados. Naru se volteó para verla. Se había molestado al oírle nombrar a Yasuhara.

-Tal vez lo olvidaste en mi departamento.

-Ay no… - Dijo Mai preocupada – Con lo que me gustó.

-Mai… - La llamó Naru de pronto, haciendo que ella lo mirara - ¿A ti te gusta Yasuhara?

-¡¿Eh? – Exclamó sorprendida y confundida a la vez ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y lo más extraño era que había sido Naru quien la hizo ¿Qué podría importarle si a Mai le gustaba Yasuhara o cualquier otro? ¿Acaso eso eran celos? – N-Naru…

-Olvídalo, mejor sigamos caminando - Naru rápidamente trató de salir del paso, pero para Mai, esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, era ahora o nunca.

-Naru, Yasuhara-san es un amigo muy importante para mí, al igual que lo son Bou-san, Lin-san, Ayako, Masako y John… sólo es eso.

-¿Y yo no entro en esa categoría? Fui el único al que no nombraste.

-Eso es porque… - Mai se había sonrojado y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, estaba muy nerviosa – P-porque tú… Naru, yo… yo t-te…

-¿Dejarás de tartamudear? – Preguntó Naru parándose frente a ella. Mai se puso aún más nerviosa, sentía como sus piernas temblaban, sentía que se desvanecería, pero debía decirle de una vez a Naru todo lo que sentía por él.

-¡Naru! – Exclamó decidida, mirando a Naru fijamente a los ojos. Él seguía tan serio como siempre, pero eso no la iba a detener – D-desde… desde hace dos años he querido decirte que yo… - Tomó aire - ¡Yo te amo Shibuya Kazuya!

Por fin la mirada de Naru cambió; se había sorprendido ¿Mai lo amaba? Esa confesión le había desconcertado, pero ciertamente se sintió feliz de saber que ella le correspondía.

-Mai… yo…

-No me digas nada Naru – Lo interrumpió la castaña sonrojada – Yo sé que tú no me correspondes, así que por favor olvida esto – Y después de sus palabras salió corriendo con dirección a su casa, dejando a Naru ahí.

Mai entró al lugar donde vivía llorando. Por fin se lo había dicho a Naru, pero no se sentía mejor.

-Que tonta Mai… que tonta…

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. En verdad desde la primera vez que vi Ghost Hunt me enamoré de esta pareja y tenía que hacer algo de ellos, además que hay tan pocos fics en español.**

**Bueno, ahora si creo que me despido.**

**Bye ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas, gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior, me hicieron muy feliz sus reviews ^^**

**Esta es el segundo y último capítulo de este mini fic, pero aún no terminará la historia ^^.**

**Sin más les dejo el capi.**

…

**Capitulo 2**

-¡_Yo te amo Shibuya Kazuya! _

Aquellas palabras volvían a repetirse en su cabeza, y parecían desfilar en frente de él cada vez que su azulada mirada se posaba sobre la persona que se las había dicho. Ya había pasado una semana, y Naru no podía dejar de pensar en la confesión de Mai, y en esas lágrimas que le vio derramar al quedarse callado.

Sabía perfectamente que estaba mal, él sentía lo mismo que Mai, él a amaba y quería estar con ella, pero no sabía como decírselo. Podía ser un genio si de espíritus se trataba, pero para amar a una mujer, era el ser más inexperto del mundo.

-Demonios – Masculló terminando de leer por quinta vez la misma línea de su libro de fantasmas; definitivamente no podía concentrarse.

Sintió el sonido de unos suaves pasos, y observó como Mai se le acercaba nerviosa, sin mirarlo a la cara ni por un segundo. Le molestaba no poder ver los hermosos y expresivos ojos de Mai, que siempre lo miraban con dulzura. Se fijó en que ella temblaba, y su rostro estaba sonrojado, se veía tan tierna.

-A-aquí está tu té Naru – Dijo nerviosa, dejando la taza sobre la mesa. Se sentía tan avergonzada, aún no podía creer que le había dicho todo a Naru, y lo peor fue que ni siquiera obtuvo una respuesta. Seguro Naru le tuvo lástima, y por eso en lugar de rechazarla, simplemente se quedó callado.

-Gracias Mai – Respondió él, sin mirarla. De verdad quería decirle algo, pero simplemente no sabía por donde empezar.

-Ya me voy – Anunció la castaña, pero no pudo hacer lo dicho cuando sintió que era detenida por Naru. Él la había tomado de la muñeca, y se puso de pie frente a ella.

-Espera, no te vayas Mai – Dijo Naru, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. El corazón de Mai se apretó con fuerza, porque de pronto él se comenzó a acercar demasiado – Yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué es…? – Preguntó ella en un tono muy bajo. Su rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado, y podía sentir el aliento de Naru cada vez más cerca.

-Mai, yo te… - Cuando él estaba a punto de confesar sus sentimientos, justo cuando estaba por corresponderle a Mai, y estaba por besarla, por probar sus dulces labios, el sonido de la puerta distrajo la atención de ambos.

Houshou acababa de entrar, ya que venía por un caso que había recibido. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta había visto a Naru y a Mai a punto de besarse, lo que sin duda le había dejado con la boca abierta.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir – Dijo volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Mai jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada.

-¡Bou-san! – Gritó completamente ruborizada. Naru sólo la miró, delineando una mini sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

oooo

Todos se encontraban en el lugar que habían elegido como cuartel. Estaban en una escuela, en donde decían que se aparecían varios fantasmas, se oían golpes, y se movían cosas por sí solas.

Lin se encontraba observando los lugares donde habían instalado las cámaras a través de los monitores, y oía los sonidos por medio de los audífonos.

-¿Y que crees que sea esta vez, Naru-chan? – Preguntó el monje rubio, sentado muy cómodamente sobre una silla.

-No estoy seguro – Respondió Naru revisando el informe del caso – Hay que investigar un poco más para saberlo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo – Dijo Houshou soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-Yo digo que el culpable es un espíritu de la tierra – Dijo Ayako bostezando con aburrimiento.

-Yo no lo creo – Susurró Mai con una gotita en su frente.

-Puedo sentir espíritus en este lugar – Habló Masako – Pero realmente no parecen ser agresivos, no creo que haya que preocuparse demasiado.

-De todas formas nos han pedido encargarnos – Dijo Mai – No veo nada malo en ayudar a los espíritus a llegar al cielo.

-Tienes razón – Le sonrió Masako. Para ella, humanos y espíritus tenían igual importancia.

-Mai-san es muy amable – Dijo John con una sonrisa.

-Taniyama-san ¿Qué te parece si vamos a hablar con los alumnos para saber que es lo que han visto? – Preguntó Osamu. Mai le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo Yasuhara-san – Dijo la castaña.

Ambos chicos salieron juntos mientras charlaban animadamente entre sí. Naru les miró disimuladamente, y se molestó verdaderamente al ver a Mai con él. Ella lo amaba, se lo había dicho ¿Pero entonces por que no era capaz de decirle que él sentía lo mismo? ¿Sería que por primera vez estaba sintiendo miedo?

oooo

Por otro lado, Mai y Yasuhara iban por el pasillo. La castaña tenía una pequeña libreta en sus manos, donde estaba anotando algunas declaraciones de los alumnos.

-Creo que debemos ir al gimnasio, dicen que ahí se oyen ruidos raros – Dijo Osamu a Mai, pero ella no lo oyó, porque estaba pensando ¿Qué habría querido decirle Naru? No podía evitar preguntárselo, porque por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que él iba a besarla. Se sonrojaba de sólo pensar en esa posibilidad - ¿Taniyama-san? – El llamado de su amigo al fin la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías Yasuhara-san? – Preguntó desconcertada.

-Te decía que si vamos al gimnasio, ya que ahí se oyen más ruidos extraños – Repitió el pelinegro con una gotita en su frente – Te ves algo desconcentrada.

-Lo sé, lo siento Yasuhara-san – Se disculpó la chica algo apenada – Es que últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Sé a que se debe… ¿Es por Shibuya-san verdad?

-¿Q-que? – Preguntó Mai sonrojándose levemente. Su amigo la miró con una sonrisa.

-Todos lo sabemos – Dijo él – Que tú estás enamorada de él, así que no tienes por que esconderlo en frente de mí.

-Si es verdad – Dijo Mai bajando la mirada - ¿Pero que importa que yo sienta esto? A Naru no le importa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Tal vez si se lo dijeras…

-Ya lo hice, pero él se quedó callado… - Ella volvió a sentirse triste, se sentía humillada, como una tonta. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, y se abrazó a Yasuhara, tratando de buscar algún consuelo – No sé que hacer.

-Tranquila… - Le dijo el chico correspondiendo a su abrazo. Entendía su dolor y no le gustaba verla así, Mai siempre estaba sonriendo, y verla llorar así no era nada grato.

oooo

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué rayos cuando se había acercado al monitor de la cámara que estaba en el pasillo cio como Mai abrazaba a Yasuhara? Y encima el muy desgraciado le correspondía el abrazo. Como deseaba poder oír para saber lo que se estaban diciendo, pero el único que oía era Lin, y él seguía tan serio como siempre.

-Vaya, veo que Yasuhara no pierde el tiempo – Dijo Houshou observando el monitor. Ayako se acercó a mirar también.

-Parece que lo de esos dos va en serio – Opinó la sacerdotisa mirando de reojo lo enojado que se veía Naru – Y yo que pensé que a Mai le gustaba Naru – Dijo dando un suspiro.

Naru salió de la sala sin decir nada, mientras todos lo miraban.

-Te has pasado Ayako – Dijo Houshou aguantando una risita – Parece que Naru se ha enojado en serio.

-Se lo tiene bien merecido – Dijo la mujer riendo también – Aunque no puede disimular que está celoso.

Lin, por su parte se hacía el desentendido, aunque también tenía ganas de reírse. Él había oído toda la conversación entre Mai y Osamu, y sabía perfectamente por que ella lo había abrazado, pero no tenía nada de malo el dejar que Naru sintiera unos cuantos celos, tal vez así se decidía al fin a confesarse a Mai.

oooo

Aquella misión acabó de buena manera. Era cierto lo que había dicho Masako, se trataba de espíritus pacíficos que no habían encontrado el descanso. Fueron purificados por Bou-san, y después de eso todos regresaron a sus hogares.

Mai se encontraba recostada en su cama. Ya era de noche y tenía muchísimo sueño, pero aún no dejaba de pensar en él. Naru había estado comportándose extraño después de que ella y Yasuhara regresaran de hablar con los alumnos de la escuela, la había estado evitando todo el tiempo, y eso la hizo sentir muy mal.

-Naru idiota – Susurró mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. Por el momento, sólo quería dormir, tal vez así vería al Naru de sus sueños. Pero esta vez tuvo un sueño diferente.

Mai se encontraba sentada en una banca de aquel parque en donde una vez hubo un fantasma de una chica que mojaba a las parejas.

Ella estaba sola, no había nadie más en ese lugar. De pronto, alguien tapó sus ojos, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Naru – Pronunció. Sus ojos fueron destapados, y pudo ver el parque lleno de parejas y niños jugando.

-Perdón por llegar tarde Mai – Dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Te has aburrido mientras esperabas?

-No, sólo estaba ansiosa por verte – Respondió Mai mirando a Naru a los ojos. Aquella mirada atravesaba su corazón y hacía que le latiera a mil por hora. Pudo notar como Naru le sonreía, para luego abrazarla tiernamente.

Si, justo así era como siempre había imaginado una cita perfecta. Naru estaba siendo tan tierno, y eso le encantaba.

-Te amo, Mai – Le susurró al oído. Mai se estremeció por completo.

-Y yo a ti Naru – Dijo Mai completamente feliz.. Se separó un poco para mirar a su amado, y este la tomó del mentón, acercando sus labios a los de ella. Mai cerró sus ojos para poder sentir su beso, pero antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, el sueño se terminó.

Mai se despertó algo entristecida. Estaba teniendo un sueño tan hermoso ¿Por qué había tenido que despertar?

-Ni siquiera en sueños puedo besarte – Susurró con tristeza. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día. Suspiró y se levantó, pues ya no podía dormir.

oooo

Naru acababa de levantarse, y después de darse una ducha se puso a desayunar. Por su parte, Lin se encontraba leyendo un poco, sin embargo se dio cuenta enseguida de que Naru se encontraba de mal humor.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – Preguntó Lin sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-No me pasa nada – Respondió Naru bebiendo un poco de té, aunque no le gustaba tanto como el que hacía Mai.

-Naru, desde ayer estás más insoportable de lo normal – Esta vez, Lin si dejó de mirar aquel libro, para dirigir su vista al pelinegro – Te conozco perfectamente, sé que estás así por Mai.

-No digas tonterías.

-Reconoce de una vez lo que sientes por ella ¿O quieres que alguien más se te adelante?

Naru le dio un golpe a la mesa y se levantó enojado. Muy pocas veces hacía explotado de esa forma, lo que sorprendió a Lin. Se dio cuenta de que este tema en verdad le importaba, y estaba confundido y frustrado.

-Lin, estoy mal, no sé que me pasa – Dijo por fin, tratando de buscar algún tipo de ayuda en la persona que lo conocía más que nadie.

-¿Qué sucedió entre Mai y tú? – Preguntó Lin. Naru volvió a sentarse, ya más calmado.

-Ella me dijo que me ama – Respondió desviando la mirada – Pero yo me quedé como un idiota, totalmente paralizado, y cuando iba a hablar ella salió corriendo.

-¿Y no piensas hacer nada?

-Suena tonto que yo lo diga, pero no sé que hacer – Dijo el pelinegro – Y… me llena de rabia al ver a Mai con alguien más.

-Esos se llaman celos, y se sientes cuando estás enamorado.

Naru se quedó pensando en eso. Era cierto, estaba celoso porque estaba enamorado de Mai, porque el hecho de que ella se le hubiese confesado ya le hacía sentirla como suya. Mai le pertenecía, ella lo amaba a él y a nadie más, y no permitiría que eso amor se apagase, era el día, tenía que decírselo a Mai, tenía que confesar que la amaba.

Ya se le hacía tarde, había recibido una llamada de Lin diciéndole que ya tenían un nuevo caso, y que estaban todos en la oficina, sólo esperándola a ella.

oooo

Mai entró corriendo al edificio, esperando encontrarse a sus compañeros ahí. De seguro Naru estaría molesto por su retraso. Sin embargo al llegar ahí, sólo pudo verlo a él. Ni siquiera Lin se encontraba en ese lugar, sólo ellos dos.

-Por fin llegas Mai – Le dijo Naru, tan serio como siempre.

-Naru… ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó Mai desconcertada - ¿En donde están Lin-san y los demás?

-Ellos no están.

-¿No ha llegado aún? – Inquirió ingenuamente y pudo ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Naru, lo que la sorprendió.

-Ellos no vendrán – Contestó calmadamente. Mai se volvió a sorprender ¿Qué estaba pasando? – Te hice venir porque quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar conmigo? ¿S-sobre que?

-Lo que pasó la semana pasada.

Al escuchar eso Mai enseguida se sonrojó, y no había podido disimularlo ¿Pero por que Naru quería hablar de eso ahora?

Se apoyó contra la puerta bajando su mirada, tratando de que Naru no notara lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar de eso? – Preguntó avergonzada. Naru se puso de pie –pues permanecía sentado- y se acercó a ella, notando que su cercanía la ponía aún más nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Porque creo que dejamos muchas cosas pendientes esa noche, empezando por no haber sido capaz de desearte un feliz cumpleaños – Respondió Naru, mirando fijamente los labios de Mai, porque deseaba besarla.

Ella volvió a sorprenderse, no se esperaba algo como eso.

-De todos modos… no tiene caso que lo haga ahora ¿No? – Naru apoyó ambas manos en la puerta, a los costados de Mai, acorralándola en el lugar. El corazón de la chica latía desmesuradamente, y observaba a Naru sorprendida.

-E-eso ya no me importa Naru, yo sé que fuiste tú quien planeó la fiesta sorpresa, aunque te hayas hecho el desentendido – Dijo Mai tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Es verdad – Admitió Naru al fin – Me sentí culpable por no haberte dicho nada, por eso planeé esa fiesta, para verte feliz, pero las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba.

-Fuiste muy cruel… - Reclamó Mai enfadándose – Me ignoraste todo el tiempo, incluso en el momento en que te confesé mis sentimientos, tú…

-Estaba celoso – La interrumpió Naru. Mai sintió su corazón oprimirse.

-¿Q-que? – Cuestionó sorprendida. Le parecía haber escuchado mal ¿Naru dijo que estaba celoso? ¿Pero por que?

-Lo que oíste – Dijo el chico – Mai, cada vez que te veía con el monje o con Yasuhara, una tremenda rabia me invadía. No entendía que me pasaba hasta que tú me dijiste que me amabas. Ahora sé que estaba celoso.

-N-Naru… pero tú, tú te quedaste callado – Volvió a reclamar la castaña – Siempre has sido frío conmigo, me haces sentir como una tonta, y me rompes el corazón con tu indiferencia… - A estas alturas, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Mai – Yo te amo Naru, y me duele que tú no sientas lo mismo, por eso quiero olvidarte.

-Demonios ¿Qué no te quedó suficientemente claro con decirte que estaba celoso?

-¿Eh?

-A ver si después de esto logras olvidarme – Susurró Naru acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de Mai. No le importaba nada ya, ni siquiera seguir siendo Naru el narcisista, quería besarla, y así lo hizo.

Mai abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir los labios de Naru sobre los suyos. Al principio fue así, un simple roce, pero pronto Naru comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella. Mai cerró sus ojos mientras un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, y su corazón bombeaba a toda potencia. Separó levemente sus labios, y pudo sentir como la lengua de él entraba en su boca.

Era el primer beso de Mai, por lo que fue algo torpe, pero eso no le impidió disfrutarlo al máximo, hasta sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Naru se separó de Mai y observó su expresión confundida. En ese momento acarició su rostro con suavidad, secando sus lágrimas. La había besado, eso tenía que haberle hecho entender sus sentimientos a Mai.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestionó ella. Quería una respuesta, tenía que saber por que Naru la había besado, por que había robado su primer beso.

-Ahora es momento de mi confesión… - Dijo Naru – Mai… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿N-novia?

Eso era lo que siempre había deseado desde que le conoció. No necesitó más palabras que esas, ni tampoco tuvo necesidad de decir algo, simplemente volvió a besar a Naru, y esa fue su respuesta, un hermoso y perfecto sí.

Fin.

…

**Bueno, esta historia se ha acabado jeje. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Pero como había dicho, en realidad aún no se termina.**

**¿Les gustaría ver a Naru y a Mai de novios? Pues entonces la historia continúa en el One-Shot llamado "Quiero que me digas te amo" que publicaré muy pronto.**

**Gracias por haber leído esta historia ^^, me hicieron muy feliz.**

**Bye.**


End file.
